


Holiday Cheer

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [133]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Halloween, Happy Ending, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Pumpkins, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Anathema's been rather down recently. Newt does his research to try and help her feel better.





	Holiday Cheer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurefishnets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurefishnets/gifts).

“I’ve got a pumpkin!” Newt announced, hefting the large gourd in both arms. 

Anathema looked up from her silent mobile. She didn’t look interested. She hadn’t cared about much since her mother found out about Agnes’ next prophecies, and what Anathema had done with them.

“You do pumpkins for Halloween in America, right? We can, er…” Newt quickly unfolded and read off a piece of paper. “Carve scary faces into it?”

“Do you really not know what a Jack O’Lantern is?”

“You could show me?” Newt asked.

The face they carved was unintentionally awful, and it made Anathema laugh. Success.


End file.
